


Lord Gwaine of the Manor

by mollrach13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Magic Revealed, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollrach13/pseuds/mollrach13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When Gwaine arrived in the great hall it wasn’t to be met with the scarlet red cloak of one if the knights, nor the sparkling crown of their king. But with raven hair, and a tattered neckerchief.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Gwaine of the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Canvases October challenge even though I have too many other things to do!!!
> 
> Unbeta'd

He was in the middle of a forest, trees all around him. Every way he turned there was nothing but green and bark, not even a sound. He was lost, he knew, but he didn’t care. A smile grew across his face and he turned his head, picking whichever direction he wanted to go.

“Lord Gwaine” a voice whispered in the wind. Ignoring it he hitched his pack up his shoulder and tried to think: which way did he want to go?

“Lord Gwaine!” the voice called again, louder this time. He felt a touch to his shoulder and turned, feeling the sands of the dream float away. He gallantly tried to hold on but it was like trying to hold water in his hand. “Lord Gwaine!”

“What?” Gwaine mumbled into his pillow, blinking one bleary eye open to the sight of Gerwaint stood beside his bed, a tunic and breeches in hand. 

“You have a visitor.”

Gwaine groaned and rolled back over in his sheets. “Tell them to go away.”

“He says he’s from Camelot.”

Gwaine heaved a great sigh and threw the covers back off him. Any want for a lie in totally lost now. “Fine” he grumbled slipping out of bed, unconscious of the bare skin he put on show. He smirked at Gerwaint subtly averting his gaze as Gwaine grabbed the offered clothes. “Tell out visitor I’ll be along in a moment.”

*

When Gwaine arrived in the great hall it wasn’t to be met with the scarlet red cloak of one if the knights, nor the sparkling crown of their king. But with raven hair, and a tattered neckerchief.

“No really, I’m fine” Merlin muttered to the nearby servant who looked like he was trying to force wine on the poor boy. 

Gwaine stalled and took a moment to drink in the sight of him, his thick hair, his long neck, the strong line of his jaw, the way his long fingers fiddled on the table top. 

Gwaine let out a slight cough and then Merlin turned, his face morphing into one of the huge smiles that Gwaine loved. “Gwaine!” he called dodging the hovering servants and meeting Gwaine half way down the hall.

“Merlin my friend,” Gwaine murmured pulling the man in for a hearty hug. “How are you?”

“All the better for seeing you.”

Gwaine huffed in amusement and squeezed the man tighter. “God you’re skin and bones, hasn’t the princess been feeding you.”

Merlin pulled back rolling his eyes at the familiar taunt. There was a pause, slightly awkward where they just looked at each other, Merlin’s smile dimmed into a fonder grin, his eyes sparkling with… something. Gwaine would give his right arm to know what the man was thinking upon seeing Gwaine for the first time in many moons. Belatedly Gwaine realised his hand was still clutching the top of Merlin’s arm and hastily removed it. 

“So,” Gwaine coughed leading Merlin back to the long table adorning the centre of the room. “What brings you to my humble abode? Just sightseeing?”

“I came to see you,” Merlin replied, in that earnest way that only Merlin could pull off. “You left so suddenly… we all miss you.”

“Well…” Gwaine sighed, taking his seat at the head of the table. “It was a sudden decision… so you’ve just come for the pleasure of my company?” Gwaine smirked accepting the goblet of wine placed before him.

“I found myself with a window of time on my hands,” Merlin murmured before looking up and grinning at Gwaine, “and I couldn’t think of anywhere else I would rather go.”

“Well there is more to that story I am sure,” Gwaine replied squinting at Merlin, but he man’s mask was as impenetrable as ever. “Fine,” Gwaine sighed leaning back in his chair. “Have your mysteries. Gerwaint!” Gwaine called, quick as a flash the scrawny boy was beside his chair.

“Yes sire.”

“Inform the kitchen that an Advisor of King Arthur’s court has arrived. Tell them to prepare the kitchens.”

“Wait – Gwaine-“

“No.” Gwaine replied, holding up a pompous hand in the direction of Merlin’s objections. “I am the lord of this manor and I have spoken. We’ll show you how we feast in Orkney, it will make Camelot’s finest nights look like a picnic.”

“Alright” Merlin chuckled. 

“And no serving wine,” Gwaine commanded, pointing his goblet at Merlin. “Tonight you are a guest of Lord Gwaine.”

*

“So…” Merlin sighed once they had made a lap of the entire castle, met the kitchen staff and been chased out, meandered through the gardens and stolen apples from the tree. “Are you going to tell me why you ran out here? To this life you always insisted you wanted no part in?”

Gwaine sighed and threw the core of his apple to the bushes. “My brother took the slight against our family as a personal insult and set out to secure his own foot holdings”. He cast his arms out at the small but opulent castle. “He dies and now it’s all mine,” he gestured up at the castle and the green grounds. “Aren’t I a lucky boy?”

“Gwaine you don’t have to stay here – you could let one of the lords hold the castle, run it for you while you’re in Camelot.”

Gwaine exhaled and stared up at the beautiful glass stained windows of the castle that meant nothing to him more than a covering against the rain. “My brother would hate that”

“Well… I’ve never had any siblings so it’s up to you…. I’m sorry by the way, for your brother.”

“I never knew him well, when my father died he was always gone making money and then I left and well… but he was family you know.”

Merlin’s smile took on a slightly wistful tone. “Yeah... I know.”

*

“I want you dressed in your best!” Gwaine called as he pushed Merlin through the door to the castles finest guest chambers. “We’ll have the feast to end all feasts.”

“You are really into your feast aren’t you?” Merlin joked allowing himself to be manhandled to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Well there has to be some perks to this Lord thing.” Gwaine grinned before diving for Merlin’s pack. “Now, I’ll see if we have anything suitable…” but his voice trailed off when he saw a recognisable jacket. The fabric plush and rich, the red still deep and clean as if hardly worn. It was the coat Merlin had worn to Arthur’s wedding. Gwaine swallowed and looked past the expensive coat to view the rest of the contents of the bag. “Merlin…” he spoke slowly. “Is there a reason why you have all of your worldly possessions in this bag?”

He looked over his shoulder to see Merlin hunching in on himself, his arms locked pressing against the soft mattress he was sat on.

“Not all of them…” Merlin murmured.

“Merlin,” Gwaine frowned, coming forward with the coat unconsciously clutched in hand. “What is going on? Why are you really here?”

“I told you I wanted to see you… And maybe I had to leave Camelot for a while.”

“Leave Camelot? As in…” Gwaine looked a the coat, to the bag and then back at Merlin’s drawn face. “Arthur banished you?”

Merlin shrugged and looked down at his knees. “It was more implied really.”

“Implied how?”

“As in – ‘leave my sight right now or I will run your through’ type of implied.”

“Gods Merlin,” Gwaine huffed, dropping his weight onto the bed beside Merlin. “What the hell did you do?”

“I’d rather not talk about it right now if that’s alright with you?” They stared at each other for a moment before Merlin forced an utterly fake grin on his face. “Don’t we have a feast to attend?”

Gwaine watched Merlin shrewdly but reluctantly nodded, knowing that Merlin would let him know in his own time.

*

The feast, as promised, was magnificent. The kitchens pulled out all the stops, the wine flowed the hall was filled with laughter and sounds. Gwaine played dutiful host, flirting with the Ladies, laughing with the men, introducing Merlin to everyone as King Arthur’s closest advisors and watched as the colour progressively drained from Merlin’s face. 

When Merlin bid everyone a gracious goodnight, claiming tiredness from his long journey Gwaine’s eyes followed his retreat form the hall and fixed on the closed wooden door. 

*

When Gwaine finally escaped the merriment and left the crowds to finish the wine his feet beat the path up the curved stairs and down the halls towards the guest chambers. The door was already cracked open when he arrived, spreading a slither of orange light into the corridor. 

Gwaine pushed it open slowly and spotted Merlin’s still, hunched form crouched down before the open fire staring seemingly lost in its flames. 

Silently Gwaine walked forward, kicking his boots off and sitting cross-legged beside the man. The flick of Merlin’s gaze to Gwaine proved he noticed the man’s arrival but he said nothing, and stared further into the flames. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” Gwaine asked quietly. 

The defeat in Merlin’s form was easy to see if you were paying close enough attention, which Gwaine always was and the man sighed, not lifting his gaze. “I lied to him.”

It didn’t take a genius to think who ‘he’ was. Gwaine could have made a joke, made a quip but the downward draw of Merlin’s mouth stopped him. “About what?” he asked instead. 

“Everything” Merlin huffed with an unamused chuckle, shaking his head. “Gods he was so mad. You didn’t see his face Gwaine. I-“

“Merlin,” Gwaine interrupted listening to his instincts, leaning forward and placing a hand on the man’s arm. Merlin blinked up at him with wide, lost blue eyes. “What happened?”

Merlin opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again only to shut it and shake his head hopelessly. Just when Gwaine opened his mouth to prod again Merlin looked up.

Gwaine couldn’t help but startle back slightly in shock as all the candles in the room suddenly burst into light but Gwaine’s eyes were fixed wide to the amber gold that suddenly swirled in Merlin’s iris’.

“Oh” he murmured, swallowing thickly and glancing at the now bright room. “Oh, well… That would do it.”

When Gwaine finally blinked back forward the space before him was empty and Merlin was hastily making his way across the room. 

“Hey!” Gwaine called scrambling to upright. “Merlin, wait.”

He grabbed at Merlin’s wrist and the man stopped twirling around on him. ‘How?’ Gwaine wanted to ask. ‘When?’ would also be a valid question but the scared rabbit look Merlin was sporting suggested that any questions along those lines would cause the man to bolt so Gwaine took in a deep breath and softened his eyes and his grip. 

“Can you… show me some more?”

Merlin shoulder immediately released with a shaky laugh. “You’re not going to ask me to turn water into ale are you?”

“Such a spoilsport” Gwaine joked back, trying to sooth his widely beating heart. “So, um… Arthur knows?”

“Yeah,” Merlin exhaled on a shaky breath. 

Using the warm wrist still gripped in his hand Gwaine dragged Merlin over to sit beside him on the bed. “I’m lucky to still have my head.”

“Arthur would never hurt you really. You know that.”

“You didn’t see him Gwaine, he… gods he looked so betrayed.”

“He’ll come around, you’ll see. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you want.”

“Thank you Gwaine, you’ve always been a good friend,” Merlin sighed, his head leaning heavily to the side, coming to rest on Gwaine’s shoulder. His hand started tracing absent, scorching patterns into the taught fabric over Gwaine’s thigh. “I have missed you, you know.”

“And I you” Gwaine replied just a lowly his hand twirling in absent circles at the hair at Merlin’s neck. He felt Merlin shiver underneath his touch as he always used to on sticky nights beneath the red canopy of Camelot. 

“Gwaine” Merlin whispered helplessly. And Gwaine could never stand for Merlin to be helpless, not when he could do something about it. Quickly he darted his lips forward, latching hungrily onto Merlin’s. 

It was an old familiar dance to them now and Merlin responded in kind, fisting a hand into the front of Gwaine tunic. 

They fell back neatly into the throws of the opulent bed spread, scrambling back quickly, hands immediately starting that search for access. 

Merlin growled in annoyance when the ties on Gwaine’s tunic got knotted and with a swirl of gold in his eyes the tunic tore right down the middle. Gwaine stopped and looked down in shock at his own bare chest for a minute. 

“Well,” he grinned down at Merlin, erasing the worried look starting to appear of the magicians face. “I think we have been missing out on something here.”

Merlin laughed and then surged forwarded, flipping Gwaine neatly onto his back. Gwaine handled the change in direction smoothly, immediately attaching his lips to Merlin’s neck and let his shirt be wrestled from his shoulders. 

Merlin jerkily pulled back from his weight laying magnificently upon Gwaine. Gwaine was about to start up a hearty protest when he realised that Merlin was pulling quickly at his own clothes, discarding his jacket, his breeches, his tunic uncaringly to the floor until he was knelt in all his naked goodness above Gwaine splayed body. 

Gwaine’s hands moved of their own accord, drawn like moths to a flame, up to trace up Merlin’s torso, his blunt nails scratching the coarse hair scattered on Merlin’s chest. Merlin let out a sigh, a pleased murmur and let his head fall back between his shoulders. 

Gwaine took the hint and sat up, latching his mouth to the long pale line of Merlin’s neck and sucked, one hand pinching at a lovely pink nipple. Merlin arched beneath his touch, his dick growing harder and firmer between their bodies. 

But Gwaine had only gotten one touch, one finger to the enticing member before he felt thrown back, his back landing with a bounce on the mattress. 

“No,” Merlin growled fiercely, bearing down over him, his eyes swirling dangerously, powerfully gold. “Not yet.”

“Oh,” God Gwaine choked, feeling the tingling tendrils of magic binding his hands to the mattress. “Arthur is clearly underestimating the evils of sorcery.”

“Stop talking now,” Merlin demanded capturing his lips again, biting at the lower lip for entrance and plundering in with his tongue. Gwaine let him, he could do little else, and groaned. Merlin stretched himself out along Gwaine’s torso, their bodies touching hips to chest. Merlin body a wonderful scorching hot heat down Gwaine’s front, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Merlin,” Gwaine did-not-whimper, trying in vain to arch his body further into Merlin’s.

“What?” Merlin huffed, scraping teeth across the stubble on Gwaine’s jaw causing Gwaine’s eyes to almost roll out of his head in pleasure. “What do you need Gwaine?”

“I… You…” Gwaine huffed but words escaped him. Perhaps it should have been embarrassing that he had been reduced to a writhing mess of sexual frustrations in such a short space of time but it was out of his purview to care at the moment. So he articulated it the best way he could. Gwaine arched his torso up, hooking a leg around Merlin’s small, tight waist trying to pull him into place. 

“Alright” Merlin murmured, his own voice thankfully sounding a little rough now. “Yeah, just let me…”

Gwaine wasn’t quite sure what he was ‘letting’ Merlin do but as long as it involved their cocks at some point he was way on board. Merlin’s body retreated from him, Merlin’s long hot hands running down over Gwaine chest, tweaking at his nipples, his nails scraping around his ribs. But then that sizzle, that electric feel of Merlin’s magic, drifted around his thighs. He couldn’t help the torn gasp that came from his lips as his legs were manoeuvred further apart and then it flowed up, and up the backs of his thighs. 

“Oh” he choked. It plunged into him, smooth and prickly and wet and warm all at the same time and Gwaine shamelessly thrust back against the feeling, the power probing inside him working him open. “Oh yes, that, that.”

So lost to the sensation he was it startled him when a hand ran through his hair, the fingers scratching just enough to his scalp. Gwaine’s eyes flew open to see Merlin bearing down above him, his bare chest glistened in the low candle light around, the muscles beneath the skin quivered and strained up over his pecks, his shoulders, his stomach. And his eyes, they bore down on Gwaine, large and blue and intense with tendrils of gold swirling in their depths. It made Gwaine’s breath catch. 

Merlin, this man above him, looked so undeniably powerful, Gwaine could feel the entirety of the world waiting on this man’s word, clinging to his will, and here he was; eyes and mind focused solely on Gwaine. 

“Gods” Gwaine groaned shamelessly opening his thighs wider around Merlin’s hips. “Now, come on. Now!”

That was the cue to ravish Gwaine, take to everything he was offering without issue. But of course this was Merlin, much too wise to fall of mere human desires. Gwaine shut his eyes and let his head fall back as Merlin ran excruciatingly slow hands up the inside of Gwaine slayed legs, up the underneath of his thighs, his fingers tangling in the course hair, up until his fingers tickled at the edges of his hole. 

The movement, the glacially slow strokes of skin, bellied the frenzy that was happening inside Gwaine, the magic still twisting and stretching, just shy of enough. Merlin fingers stroked at him under his ball sack, lifting the heavy sacks out of the way and to – “Ah!” Gwaine gasped – take one ball into his mouth. 

Merlin continued to suck and kiss and lick at Gwaine, by the time his perfect rock hard cock slipped home into Gwaine’s body Gwaine hardly noticed that his hands were freed until he willed one to move, just to pull Merlin’s head to his for a kiss and it obeyed. 

The finish wasn’t artistic or graceful; Gwaine’s orgasm ripped form the back of his mind down his spine and spurted form the end of his cock, painting the sweaty skin between their bodies. Merlin stared down at the milky liquid stringing between their bellies in wonder and pounded into Gwaine’s swelling hole with vigour now, slamming the bed into the wall one last time before a cry wrenched from his lips and he slumped, sticky mess and all onto Gwaine’s chest. 

Gwaine lifted a heavy hand and rested it against Merlin’s bare back, feeling the great heaves of hair being pulled into his body. 

Gwaine knew that Merlin would have to go back, would want to go back to Camelot someday. But that day wasn’t today, nor was it tomorrow, so Gwaine was quite content to sink down into the bed and pull Merlin down with him. And how knows… Gwaine might even go with him.


End file.
